


By Volume

by Go0se



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: (The tags are the prompts I didn't write those), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fashion Disaster Averted, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Prompt Fic, So much exposition like entirely so, Yoga Pants are Basically a Mating Display, up where they bang all day in the sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go0se/pseuds/Go0se
Summary: Alma liked having background noise and Kanda liked the quiet. Sometimes they clashed.Also, fashion TV shows.





	By Volume

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly this is not an advertisement for yoga pants \o/  
> The prompts are listed in the tags, but for clarity are the following: "Fashion Disaster Averted", "Yoga Pants are Basically a Mating Display", and "up where they bang all day in the sun".  
> Written in like half an hour and edited in less than that, so if there are spelling errors I apologize.
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> \--  
> 

Kanda has no idea why his partner insisted on watching makeover shows, when Alma hardly wore clothes any time he could get away with it. He had a suspicion Alma just liked the noise.

Alma was always doing that when he was home, listening to TLC personalities crowing about averted fashion disasters, or singing along (poorly) with Disney movies, or singing along alarmingly well to Youtube videos of wildly inappropriate covers of Disney movies. (The pornographic parody of ‘Part Of Your World’ was going to haunt Kanda for weeks, in particular.)  He just seemed to hate silence.  
He’d been like that ever since they were kids who’d been shuffled into the same group home. Alma was never one to be quiet when he could be talking.

Kanda had used to really, _really_ hate that about Alma. Now, though, it was just something his partner did. Most of the time.  
It did honestly bother the fuck out of Kanda sometimes, but in the almost seven years they’d been a couple, it was one of the issues they had gotten their shit together on and actually talked about. The sharing had been like pulling teeth at first. But, as Kanda had been annoyed to find, his foster father’s advice on it had turned out to be true: talking through problems got easier the more they practiced. Like meditation.  
Eventually they had arrived at an understanding. If Kanda honestly, truly could not stand it, he’d leave and go running or meditating, or hang out at Lenalee’s place for a while (her and her beansprout of a boyfriend lived down the street).  
Kanda knew that Alma wasn’t doing it on purpose, and he would get his relative peace of mind away from their apartment. Alma knew that that Kanda needed space and quiet, the way that Alma needed noise, so he’d be free to turn up the What Never To Wear in Kanda’s absence.  
It wasn't a perfect solution, but worked out... okay. They were okay.

Alma’s loud habits weren’t always annoying. Every so often Kanda would come home from his early morning shift to see Alma laid out on the couch with the Discovery channel on while he read a book, wearing yoga pants and very little else.  

The yoga pants were a bit of advice from the makeover shows that Alma had actually followed. Something about how they were a “little black dress” of active-wear wardrobes, which could also be used as a display to clearly signal your mate.    
The rabbit had been the one to say it that way, when he’d been back from his studies abroad for the summer break and had come by to eat their food and watch their TV. He’d went on about how human psychology showed interesting differences throughout history, and Kanda let him get about that far into the speech before he’d tried to smother him with a pillow.  
But Alma had taken it to heart. He already had several black and brightly coloured dresses in his side of the closet, for days when he felt more like they or she, or like he wanted to wear dresses, but his side of the top drawer in their room had quickly become filled with roll-waisted yoga pants as well.  

Kanda had to admit, when Alma set his book aside and rushed over to embrace him (while Kanda grumbled about not having a shower yet), they really did make Alma’s legs and ass look great.  And the way that Alma hooked his legs around Kanda’s waist, even when Kanda had to scramble for half a second not to drop him headfirst onto the floor, was a damn clear signal.

Those days were usually pretty good. He and Alma would go to bed around ten o’clock in the morning which meant they had long hours of daylight left. Watching the warm sun spill through their third-floor window, over Alma’s pantless writhing body was its own kind of pleasure. Second to the actual sex, obviously.

Alma’s blissful moans reverberated around their small room, almost loud enough to shake dust from the ceiling, and that, Kanda didn’t mind at all.

 

/


End file.
